Tyrest
Overview Tyrest is a neutral city of scientific advancement and applied sciences, anything relating to new breakthroughs in technology likely originated from this city-state on Cybertron. Strictly neutral, shenanigans are not allowed within the city walls and is routinely inspected and guarded by Vanguard-Class Cybertronians (think big mechs). The city itself is ruled by a Sci-Counsel, but has been known to promote one of their number to Sci-Chancellor when the city needs a voice to be heard.. or to hand down decrees. History Once a Decepticon controlled city, Tyrest was just another territory held in the grasp of the Empire in a ploy to defeat the Autobots. During these times, the city was basic.. rudimentary. Civilians came and went, often bothered by Decepticon thugs. The state games were held once in the Jekka Ampitheatre too!! It wasn't until tragedy struck their city did they take a stand. A battle erupted within the city's confines, Autobot versus Decepticon. As par for the course, destruction and desolation followed in their wake. Tyrest appointed a hardened Cybertronian Sci-Chancellor, the first of his kind, and he did what others had dreamed of for years.. but didn't have the gall to accomplish. Sci-Chancellor Tumbler evicted the Decepticons not through sheer force or might, but with technology. With their highly advanced weaponry, they were able to keep not only the Decepticons out.. but also the Autobots. Tyrest was finally a free city-state of Cybertron, free of Decepticon control, free from the Autobots as well. Places of Interest Nova Observatory Grounds Named after the Prime who looked more out to the stars than his own backyard, the Nova Observatory is the place to go for anything astrological concerning Cybertronians. There's even an old statue of Nova Prime himself there!! Laid in off-white marble, a rarity on Cybertron, an inscription on a plaque reads his motto. It was Nova Prime that spurred on space exploration for the Cybertronian race, believing that for them to flourish as a race.. they must expand their horizons and make allies throughout the entire galaxy, if ever their cruel Quintesson masters ever returned. Jekka Ampitheatre Once a sight for the State Games, the ampitheatre is more or less in disuse after the city's strict stance on neutrality and dedication to science. A retired fighter, Hooligan, still resides inside the Ampitheatre.. willing to fight any who would oppose him. The Institute Not much is known about the Institute, other than it being a highly advanced collective of all manners of scientists with one goal in mind.. the technological advancement of the Cybertronian race. Permission inside the building is locked to the most faithful, a rigorous and lengthy application process to renounce all factions and to test aptitude is required for access. It is here in the lofty offices above that the Sci-Council resides over Tyrest, led by Adjudicus.. their appointed Sci-Chancellor. NPCs Notes * The Institute is mysterious. No, it is not the IDW Institute.. exactly. No, you can't go inside of it.. yet. Category:Cybertron Category:Place Category:City-State